EP 1 079 992 B1 discloses a device in a vehicle for absorbing impact energy with a fastening member for a bumper element on the vehicle frame; that fastening member has at least two walls running in longitudinal direction, which are provided with openings to receive penetrating pins. During a collision impact or a vehicle collision, the pins are moved along predetermined lines relative to the respective energy-absorbing walls of the fastening member in order to enlarge those openings subject to the formation of strips. To this end, the pins are designed so that they shear off the wall material in order to enlarge or elongate the openings in the energy-absorbing wall.
EP 0 718 158 B1 discloses a bumper with plate-like holders crossing the longitudinal axis of its side member. In addition to the cross-sectional shape of the bumper, the configuration of the connection to the vehicle side member also influences its shape retention and its compensation ability with respect to the impacting deformation energy.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,080,410 or 4,563,028 disclose fastening the bumper to the vehicle using a multiplicity of holders which, however, do not contribute to the improvement of the shape retention of a bumper in the event of an impact.
EP 0 894 675 A1 discloses a bumper arrangement, wherein the holding elements of the bumper widen conically and the outer walls of which hug the profile wall of the bumper or merge with the latter in this way.
DE 298 23 973 U1 discloses particularly light bumpers which are reinforced in severely loaded regions by an additional profile. The reinforcement profile can also consist of a holding device for the bumper. In the latter case, the side walls of the holding device widen conically and come to bear against the profile strips of the bumper.